Back To The Dead
"Back To The Dead" 'is a case appearing in Criminal Case: Justice Department. It is the third case in Crown Estates and the ninth overall. Plot The Acropolis Justice Defence Force were tasked by Chief Fellowes to talk to Madeline Rutherford about the mysterious death of her sister. Lt. Eric Wayne accompanied the player to Rutherford mansion, they heard a scream when they arrived on the doorstep. Lt. Wayne and the player rush in to the garage, where the scream came from. They find Madeline struck with horror upon finding the dead body of a woman named Ingrid Dennison in her garage. The police listed down three suspects. Madeline's chauffuer, Vitaly Alexandrov, claimed that he had only heard of Ingrid, but has never seen her in person. Interior designer Jay Maxwell was interrogated after he left his measuring tools in the garage, he explained that Madeline hired him to do remodel her living room. Madeline, after recovering from shock, stated that she was old friends with Ingrid. The autopsy results gave the team in shock when they find out that the victim was using a fake identity. The victim's real identity was Holly Hopper, a former gossip columnist from Ivywood, infamous cultist and wanted criminal. Dr. Graham Fraser informed the player that Holly died of asphyxiation after being brutally garrotted. Dr. Fraser also found out that the killer sprinkled Cuban cigar ashes on the victim's face, meaning the the killer smokes Cuban cigars. Cecile Benoit was able to decrypt the death threat, the killer wrote the note using the Caesar cipher, adding that to the killer's profile. The police station was visited by the real Ingrid Dennison, a budding fashion designer from Ivywood. The player also encounter an old friend – Russell Crane, now a psychologist who has his own clinic in Acropolis. Ingrid stated that she waited in the train station, claiming that someone could have stolen her ID there. Russell stated that he never had contact from Holly. Vitaly was arrested by the police after discovering that he was Holly's accomplice in the jail break. Jay was also confronted again when they find out that Holly had ruined his work in the living room, considering that Jay had a history on tempermental breakdowns. A pair of wire cutters were found by the player. According to weapons expert Travis Xavier, the wire cutters come in a full toolbox set called Madison tools. Travis confirmed that the wire cutters belonged to the killer as there were traces of cigar ashes on the grips. It is then determine that the killer use Madison Tools. As the detectives are having a discussion in the station, Madeline burst in shock after finding Ingrid alive. Madeline expressed her envy towards Ingrid's creative talent. Russell told the truth to the player about his reason in setting up a practice in Acropolis – he was tracking down Holly upon her escape, believing that the Utopian cult is being revived. Ingrid was also tracking down Holly for stealing her identity, revealing her reason to why she arrived in the police office. Lt. Wayne and the player found the murder weapon – a coil of piano wire. Dr. Orson extracted the killer's sweat from the wire, resulting to the player to find out that the killer has red hair. Celine informed the player that the killer wears wooden beads accessories when they found the beads in the victim's missing purse. In the end, the killer was revealed to be Jay Maxwell. Denying his actions at first, Jay submitted to his guilt and admitted to the police that he killed Holly as he was also her accomplice in the break out. Having access to Madeline It was Jay who had stolen Ingrid's identity for Holly. When Vitaly gave Holly a hyponotising tape and escaped prison, Holly disguised herself as Ingrid and fled to Acropolis. When Holly arrived as Ingrid, Jay strangled her with a piano wire, stating that she was planning to turn them in to the police. Jay was then given a 30 year prison sentence by Judge Bishop in court. Although Holly's murder was solved and her killer behind bars. the police still have unanswered questions regarding this mystery. Chief Fellowes was visited by Russell to help the player in investigating the matter. The trio find Holly's laptop and was sent to Reed Rothman for analysis. Reed came up with the conclusion that Holly was the hacker who sent the cyber attack to the station's computer network. Reed also found some vague files that Cecile helped to decrypt, informing the player, Lt. Wong and Russell that Holly was broken out of prison to revive the Utopian cult in Acropolis. Jay was spoken to the police in prison, Jay admitted that he was told by the new Utopian leader to kill Holly so that the Utopian cult can crown a new leader. Jay refused to give the police the name of the new Utopian leader. Meanwhile, Lt. Wayne and the player speak to Madeline Rutherford about the death of her sister. The grieving Madeline explained to the police that Helene was quiet and reclusive towards her. The duo find Helene's secret hiding spot in the garage, Cecile analysed the letters in the garage and concluded that Helene had been in a relationship with a certain Levi Kohen. Madeline was spoken to again about Levi Kohen, to which left Madeline in shock as Levi Kohen is currently serving the local synagogue as a Jewish rabbi. The Acropolis Justice Defence Force reported their findings in the station – Lt. Wong and the player confirmed that the Utopian cult has reformed and settled in Acropolis and are at large in Crown Estates. Lt. Wayne found out that the late Helene Rutherford had a relationship with Levi Kohen. Chief Fellowes then suggested to the player to speak with Rabbi Kohen in the synagogue about Helene Rutherford. Summary Victim * '''Holly Hopper '– found dead in the garage with a fake ID. Murder Weapon * '''Piano Wire Killer * Jay Maxwell Suspects * Vitaly Alexandrov – Chauffuer * Jay Maxwell ' – Interior Designer * 'Madeline Rutherford – Socialite * Ingrid Dennison – Fashion Designer * Russell Crane – Psychologist Killer's Profile * The killer smokes Cuban cigars * The killer knows Caesar cipher * The killer use Madison Tools * The killer has red hair * The killer wear wooden beads Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 TBA Chapter 2 TBA Chapter 3 TBA Additional Investigation – "Ghost Of The Past (3/6)" TBA Category:Acropolis Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Crown Estates